Home
by Rraz45
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Mr. Satan have returned to the Lookout after beating Buu. Bulma confronts Vegeta about her feelings. One-shot. A cute fanfic about how much Bulma and Vegeta love each other. Mild language. Review and enjoy!


**Home**

_A/N: This is a new story I came up with. I just think that Bulma would do something like this. Well it was stuck in my head and I can't fall asleep so I decided to write it anyways._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did, then Vegeta and Trunks would be all mine lol! *wink wink* **

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Hercule walked to where the others were congregated on the Lookout. Gohan and his family was the first to notice the return of their loved ones. Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi ran to the man who has been gone for the last seven years. Videl smiled and hugged her father. She was so worried about him. He was not the fighter she once thought of, so she wasn't sure he would make it back home. Trunks ran to Vegeta. He grabbed his father's hand. Bulma walked up to her family. She noticed her son's smiling face and gave him a thumbs up. She did not take her husband's death well. And he still has yet to look her in the eye.

Everyone was so happy to hear that Goku was back for good. There was no halo above his head. Chi Chi cried into her husband's arms. They could finally be a family now.

Suddenly majin Buu appeared. Bulma sought comfort in her husband's cold arms. Trunks and Goten were ready to fight him. Videl hid behind Gotn while Chi Chi wrapped her arms around Goku.

"It's all right he's good now," Hercule informed the Z gang.

With Goku and Vegeta's reassurance, the Z gang welcomed the good Buu. After all, most of them did not start out as the good guy anyways.

Bulma still had not looked into her husband's onyx orbs. Why was he avoiding her? She needed to see him. To see that he was really there and back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma finally yelled.

Not only did she have Vegeta's attention, but everyone else's attention as well.

Vegeta's onyx orbs glanced at his mate's cerulean orbs. He could see the tears forming in them. Very rarely did she ever cry in front of him. And when she did, he really wanted her to stop.

"Woman," Vegeta began.

Vegeta didn't finish is statement because he felt a slap across his right cheek. Although it didn't hurt him, he was still not expecting it.

Everyone gasped. They coulnd't believe Bulma had just slapped Vegeta like that. Trunks was nervous. He had never seen his parents act like the way they are now.

"How could you!" Bulma screamed as the tears came crashing down.

Vegeta's hardened exterior softened. He had never seen his mate in such a weakened state.

"Bulma," Vegeta called.

Bulma slapped Vegeta in the face again with all her strength. She did more damage to herself than to the Saiyan before her.

"You selfish, arrogant, prideful jackass!" Bulma screamed as her body quivered from the sobs that escaped her mouth.

Everyone wasn't sure whether or not to give the couple privacy or not. None of them have seen Bulma or Vegeta act this way, and they didn't know how to react to that.

Bulma began pounding her fists against his rock hard chest.

"How could you do that!" the blue-haired beauty shouted.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's upper arms as she collapsed onto her knees. He too fell on his knees in front of his mate. Bulma sobbed louder and louder. She stopped trying to attack her lover and just let the tears escape.

"Did you ever think beyond your selfish desires?" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta remained silent. He knew he had to let his mate get everything off her chest first.

"Did you think about how I might have felt?" Bulma asked in a still raised voice.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what was coming. Bulma's eyes were down cast. She was lost in her tirade.

"You get possesed and kill a bunch of people," she began.

Everyone's eyes fell. They all knew what Vegeta had done at the World Martial Arts tournament. Trunks's eyes widened. Only he and Goten had no clue. His Dad couldn't have done that. Trunks was sure his father would never hurt people like that.

"Then you have to fight Goku because of that stupid rivalry you have," Bulma added.

Goku blinked. He never had a real problem with Vegeta. Sure if Vegeta did something evil, that was another story, but other than that, he was a great sparring partner.

Bulma continued to cry harder. Vegeta pulled his mate closer to him.

"Then you blow yourself up!" Bulma now looked up to those endlyss onyx orbs she fell in love with.

"I did woman," Vegeta answered her.

Bukma closed her eyes for a moment as more tears fell. She was gasping and sobbing at the same time.

"You gave your life up for me and Trunks," Bulma spoke in a softer voice.

Vegeta nodded his head. He would do it again if he needed to. His mate and child were the most important things in his life now.

"Did you ever think about how I felt!" she was back to screaming.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like she lost everything. She still had Trunks. Their child, the creation made through the passion they had for one another.

"I couldn't breathe Vegeta, I couldn't breathe," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta pulled his mate into him. Her head rested on his chest near his shoulder while her arms wrapped arounnd his thin waist. He ignored every one else. Right now his mate needed him.

"You had Trunks," he spoke.

Bulma sobbed for a moment. She needed to get her breathing under control.

"But it's not the same Vegeta. I love you. I love you so much," she stated.

Vegeta looked at the woman in his arms. Both never really tell each other how they felt. Though she said it more than he did. It still left him speechless.

"I'm here now Bulma," he responded as he wiped away the tears that stained her face.

She blinked a couple of times. Never has ever been so caring and gentle with her.

"I love you too Bulma," he whispered in her ear.

Bulma smiled and a new wave of tears came crashing down. Their were not tears of anguish, but instead were tears of joy and bliss. He told her he loved her.

"Let's go home," he suggested.

_'Home,'_ Bulma thought. Her house was Capsule Corp. But her home was with her son and her husband. And she finally learned that Vegeta felt the same way.

"Yes, let's go home," Bulma replied.

After all, home is where the heart is.

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

I hoped you like it.

It was just a pointless drabble between the best couple, in my opinion.

REVIEW!


End file.
